Mobius: The Infection
by OrangeCatz
Summary: Mobians turning against their loved ones, red eyes with black corneas, hearts filled with hate and evil; this is the Mobius Infection, and neither Shadow the Hedgehog, or any of his friends, saw it coming. As the Infection grows stronger every day, Shadow will risk everything to put it to an end. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Book

Chapter 1: The Book

"Yeah, Mr. Shadow!" said the 8-year-old Mobian rabbit, bouncing in her stripy pajamas, "That book right there!" Shadow the Hedgehog grabbed the book she requested off the shelf. "Okay Cream," he said, sitting on the couch in the young rabbit's living room, "What chapter?"

Vanilla the Rabbit was taking a vacation on the other side of Mobius, and Shadow offered to babysit Cream while she was away. (After all, he _did_ have a soft spot for cuteness!)

Cream sat excitedly beside the ebony black hedgehog; "Chapter nine; it's my favorite!" Once Shadow went to the page, he cringed at the title. "Mobius: The Infection? Are you sure?" The young Mobian replied with yes. Shadow sighed and began reading.

"_Long ago, a peaceful king and queen ruled the planet known as Mobius. One day, the queen's belly became heavy with a child; the two rulers were overjoyed to soon have an heir to the throne." _"Well, it's okay so far," thought Shadow as he read on, _"After six months of expectation, Prince Dashus was born._

"_The hedgehog prince grew to be very proud of himself, and often thought of himself a better ruler than his parents. One fateful day, Dashus took a visit to the Oracle of Mobius. 'Oh, great Oracle of the planet,' the prince said to the old Mobian, 'Am I not ready to rule Mobius?' The Oracle sighed, 'Young Prince Dashus, you have great skill, but you are not ready for the throne.' Dashus was furious; he banished the Oracle to the polar regions, and locked his parents in the basement." _"Now it's starting to get dark," Shadow thought. He glanced at Cream, but she appeared to be enjoying herself.

Shadow kept reading: _"Seizing the throne for himself, Dashus found his parent's most prized treasure: the Chaos Emeralds. Using evil magic, the emeralds turned dark and evil as well. Dashus used the energy emanating from the gems to infect his subjects with evil, fear, and hatred. The so-called king soon had an army of red-eyed evil Mobians."_

"_One Mobian, Max the Ground Squirrel, avoided Dashus' attempts to infect him. The goodness in Max's heart healed the Chaos Emeralds and all the infected Mobians. After rigorously battling the prince, Max turned Dashus to stone, freeing the planet of his tyranny. Max then took the throne for himself, in hope that no Mobian would attempt to infect the planet." _

Shadow shut the book and Cream bounced excitedly. "See, Mr. Shadow!" she said, "Didn't you enjoy it?" Shadow let out a huge breath and curtly nodded. Then Cream nodded and Shadow smiled. "Okay, Cream," he chuckled, "Go rush to bed."

Cream jumped up and kissed Shadow on the nose. "I really like you, Mr. Shadow!" she said as she walked to her room, "You really can be kind and brotherly when you want to be!" Shadow's muzzle flushed red as the young Mobian rabbit disappeared. He raised his hand to wipe the kiss off, but the story he just read made it drop to his side. He wondered why he felt so strongly about it. Shadow shrugged it off as he crawled onto the couch to sleep.

But even as he drifted off, Shadow kept wondering about the Mobius Infection…

**Here we are, the first of many chapters to come! A little inside scoop; this whole story is something I wrote back in school. I showed it to my best friend, and he was like, "Hey, this is good enough to be published online!" Bingo! So, please review and follow! This is gonna be epic, just you wait!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

Chapter 2: It Begins

Knuckles the Echidna rose early in the morning, for he was sleeping in a tree. "Yeesh," he grumbled, "I've seen better nights." The red echidna leaped from the tree and stretched. He then felt on top his head; he forgot to put his hat on. Knuckles reached for his Indiana Jones-type hat off a branch and placed it squarely on his head. He then remembered the chilidog-making session with Sonic that afternoon, and began walking.

Knuckles had walked for about a minute when he heard leaves rustling. "Is there someone there?" he said aloud, stopping in his tracks. Soon after he spoke, a brown figure leapt from the trees yelling "Gotcha!"

"AAH!" Knuckles jumped, his face widening with a frightened expression. He looked down to see Tiara Boobowski laughing her head off, rolling around. "Tiara!?" Knuckles asked in disbelief. "You should'a seen your face, Knux!" the teen manx cat chortled, "It was priceless!"

Knuckles gave her his best "not amused" look. "Glad to be a source of amusement," he said sarcastically, "What're you doing here?" Picking herself up off the ground, Tiara answered, "Well, I saw you go by, and I wanted to follow you to get out of this forest." Knuckles shrugged. "Sure. You can come along," He said, "As long as you promise not to jump out like that!" Tiara giggled and followed Knuckles from behind.

After a while, the forest got strangely quiet. "Hey, Tiara," Knuckles asked, turning around, "You alright back there?" But the echidna's blood turned cold when he saw that Tiara wasn't there. At first Knuckles thought she was just messing with him again. "Okay Tiara," he said, "Cut it out. I know you're there…" But Knuckles then heard a low growling noise; looking behind him, a sudden creature leaped out and completely ambushed Knuckles.

Knuckles screamed again and ran up a nearby tree. He looked down and saw… Tiara? Knuckles would have been annoyed with the manx again, but Tiara had an evil look on her face. Plus, her eyes were blood red. "Tiara!" Knuckles gasped, "What happened to you!?" She replied by snarling then launching a dark cloud at Knuckles, which he promptly dodged.

Then Knuckles heard _more _snarling on the other side of the tree; the Mobian on the opposite side was taller than Tiara, had very long ears, and appeared to be wearing a dress. Knuckles recognized the Mobian immediately; "No," he thought in horror, "Oh, Sweet Mobius no…" The familiar Mobian launched a dark cloud at Knuckles, just as Tiara did. "Surrender to us, echidna!" the Mobian's voice sounded raspy, no trace of feminine at all, "Surrender to the infected!" Knuckles vigorously shook his head.

The red echidna knew he couldn't just keep dodging their clouds forever; he had to escape. Knuckles noticed a loose branch on his tree. He plucked it from the trunk, whirled it around, and WHAP! The branch hit the older Mobian squarely in the head. Clutching the injury, the Mobian growled, "Forget it, Tiara! He's not coming down! We'll get him eventually!" With that, Tiara and the older Mobian abandoned Knuckles and ran off. Brimming with relief, the echidna heaved a great sigh.

He then remembered the identity of the older Mobian; what was he going to tell Cream? Knuckles found tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Cream," he whispered, "Vanilla's gone."

**Yep; it's **_**really**_** begun now! Yeah…for those of you who don't know Tiara Boobowski, just look her up on the Sonic Wiki; she's not an OC, I Pinkie-Pie-swear! Speaking of ponies, I apologize for non-bronies out there, but…there **_**will **_**be a couple pony refrences in this story. Yeah…srry about dat. But please continue reading the story! Another thing, those of you who (hooray for repetition!) are sensitive Vanilla fans, I apologize for the infecting of her, but it won't be as sad as an upcoming infected…whoopsies, spoiler! No more! Adios, and review!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	3. Chapter 3: The Blur

Chapter 3: The Blur

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up with something pink standing over him. "Hey, wake up," Amy Rose said, "What are you? A bear in hibernation?" Sonic grumbled as he opened one eye, "Did you have to do that? I was having a really great dream." Amy snorted and held up Sonic's digital clock. "Sonic, it's ten in the morning!" "Alright, I lay here corrected," the hedgehog chuckled, jumping out of bed.

"I need to go stretch my legs," said Sonic, rushing through the door, "See ya, Amy!" He briefly heard her response: "Don't be long, Sonic!" He laughed; that pink hedgehog always wanted to spend time with him! Sonic ran just like he did every morning, with the wind in his quills and the fresh air.

Sonic soon came towards Casino Night Zone; "Just my luck!" he thought, and then laughed at the pun he made. Sonic walked right into a casino, with gambling Mobians everywhere. (Sonic's only fifteen, so he didn't _dare _go near the adult stuff.) Then he spotted a green Mobian crocodile he recognized at a slot machine; Vector!

Sonic laughed as he approached the gambling croc. "Vector!" he chuckled. Vector nearly leapt out of his seat; he looked at Sonic and began blubbering, "I know I lied about going on a secret mission Espio, but don't hurt me!" Then Vector blushed when he realized he was talking to Sonic. "Oops," he said, "Hey Sonic."

"Vector," Sonic said in a voice that sounded like a scolding mother, "What did you do _this _time?" The crocodile sighed. "I lied to Espio and Charmy about going on a secret mission so that I could come here." Sonic lifted a menacing eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. Vector rolled his eyes and held up two fingers, "Sonic, one: you sound like my mom, two: those two _never _let me gamble!"

Sonic's ear twitched; he heard something outside the casino. He glanced out a window and saw something horrifying. At least nine Mobians were outside, cornering others, and then launching black/purple clouds at them. Once they got hit, the victimized Mobians got up and stood by their attackers. They then began pounding on the door of the casino. "Uh oh," said Sonic aloud.

Sonic rushed right back up to Vector and punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" the crocodile exclaimed, rubbing his arm, "What was that for!?" "Vector," Sonic said, "We seriously need to get out of here." "Ha! No way, mister!" "No really, Vector!" Out of exasperation, Sonic grabbed Vector by the arm and dragged him off the seat of the slot machine. But Sonic was too late; the Mobians outside crashed into the casino, wreaking havoc.

As soon as they flooded the floor of the casino, Sonic got a good look at the eyes of the intruders: red, almost the color of Sonic's shoes. Also, their corneas were black. Sonic didn't like it one bit (To be honest, I'm not surprised!)

"We gotta get outta here!" Sonic said to Vector. That was when Vector brought out his lie-detector and said, "You go and escape; I'll handle these guys." "Vector, you can't!" "No, Sonic! Go! I'll be fine!" Sonic took one last look at the Mobian crocodile and said, "I hope you know what you're talking about." With that, Sonic ran out of the casino at full speed.

As he ran, Sonic wondered: "What the heck _were_ those things!?"

**Phew; three chapters in one day! My hands hurt! Anyway, I'll explain the whole lie-detector; back in school, my best friend and I came up with an idea of Vector having a lie-detector weapon, and is a bit too attached to it XD Okay, only one spoiler: Vector does NOT get infected. Yay! Okay, you got your spoiler, NOW REVIEW AND FAVORITE, YA HERPADERPS! (No offense…)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting Gems

Chapter 4: Hunting Gems

Rouge the Bat slowly stalked through the bushes in her ninja suit; the gem was close. Practically drooling into her suit, Rouge poked her head through the bush and came face to face with yellow-and-white. "Looking for gems again, Rouge?" said Tails the Fox.

Rouge angrily stepped out of the bush. "Way to go, Tails!" she growled, "Why'd you trick me?" Tails briskly laughed, "You've forgotten _Sonic X_ haven't you? I haven't." At first Rouge didn't know what he was talking about, then she remembered: the surprise smooch she gave him in _Sonic X._

Tails reached into a pocket in his fur and pulled out a small machine. He handed it to Rouge. "Here," he said, "It's a gem detector." Rouge's mouth dropped open, "Oh, thank you Tails!" Tails grinned. "Why don't we take it for a test run?" Rouge nodded and turned on the detector. Tails' grin spread wider as he followed the bat; he didn't bother to tell her that the detector couldn't find Chaos Emeralds.

Ten minutes later, Tails was more than convinced that his gem detector worked; in ten minutes, Rouge had uncovered nine diamonds, three emeralds, five rubies, and six sapphires. Rouge whistled, "Wow Tails; you really _are_ good with mechanics!" The fox blushed.

The detector began beeping again; "What's this?" Rouge inquired as she followed the sound. The gem Rouge was looking for seemed to be in a bush. Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the bush and jumped right on top of Rouge's stomach. She let out an "Ooomph!" as the creature knocked the wind out of her. The creature landed behind Tails.

"Rouge!" Tails rushed up to the bat; she was all derpy-eyed. "You alright?" the fox asked. Rouge got up and groaned, "Remind me next time not to stay too close to a bush…"

Tails glanced at the creature; it was a young Mobian mouse, maybe seven years old. She was facing away from Tails. The fox walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey!" he said, "That's not nice!" No response. Now Tails was confused; she didn't move a muscle. "Excuse me, miss?" he asked. Tails turned her head around and screamed; an evil/psychotic grin was plastered on the Mobian's face, with red eyes with black corneas. She giggled creepily.

"Rouge!" Tails called to the treasure hunter, "We have a problem!" Rouge suddenly screamed; a larger Mobian tiger was standing over her, bearing the same psycho face the mouse had. The tiger raised his hand and a dark, misty cloud began to form in his palm. Tails had no idea what was going on, but he knew one thing: he had to save Rouge.

Tails ran right up to the tiger and smacked it in the face. The Mobian roared as it fell backwards; Tails heard a "CRUNCH" as it crushed rouge's pile of gems. Rouge screamed and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Tails began to fly away. "Come on, Rouge!" he called to the bat, "We gotta get outta here before more show up!" But Rouge couldn't hear him; she was on the ground, far too busy bawling her eyes out. Tails sighed and picked her up off the ground.

"Don't worry Rouge," Tails reassured her, "We'll get to Sonic's house, and everything will be fine." He could still hear the bat's silent sobbing as he flew over the vegetation.

**NEWS FLASH! THIS IS NOT GONNA BE TAIOUGE! I HATE THAT COUPLE! Anyways, yeah…I decided to put Rouge and Tails on the same team to put some unexpected irony in this XD. Also, I kinda thought, in the games, Rouge really **_**would**_** cry like that if anything/anyone broke her jewels. Oh, Rouge…you gem-hunting, body-suit-wearing demon, you. Anyway, please review and tell me if you enjoy the story so far!**

***Yeah, since I'm going back to school tomorrow, I won't be able to post chapters **_**as much**_**…but who knows, maybe it'll be a light homework week!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	5. Chapter 5: Refuge

Chapter 5: Refuge

In the morning, Shadow decided to take Cream out for a walk. She kept pointing out the birds and clouds, saying how beautiful they were. "Mr. Shadow," she asked him, "Do you ever pay attention to these things?" Shadow just shrugged.

When they reached town, Shadow heard a "Psst!" He glanced at the building it came from: Sonic's house. Shadow saw Amy in the open window. "Shadow! Cream!" she whispered, "Come on! Get in here!" "Why?" asked Cream. Then Amy pointed and screamed, "LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Shadow gasped at what he saw; a cluster of evil-looking Mobians were charging at them. Amy jumped out of the window, Piko-piko hammer a-flying. As the hammer crushed a Mobian, Amy screeched "Go! Get in the house!"

Then Shadow heard a scream; one of the enemy Mobians had cornered Cream. Angered, Shadow ran right up to the Mobian to do a Chaos Spear, but once he recognized the attacker, it sounded like "Chaos Sp-what the!?" The Mobian that had cornered Cream was none other than… "Honey the Cat!?" Shadow yelled the identity of the attacker, "But how!?"

Honey's head practically spun right around on her neck. Shadow flinched at her Zlago-like eyes and creepy smile. As she lifted her hand, she spoke in a raspy masculine voice, "Anti-infected found. Commencing multiplying." Honey then launched a dark cloud at Shadow. "Don't just stand there, Mr. Shadow!" Cream shouted, "Dodge it!" Shadow ducked; the cloud barely missed his ears.

Using his hover shoes, Shadow skated past Honey and grabbed Cream. Amy smashed one more Mobian, then followed him into Sonic's house. Shadow and Cream collapsed onto the couch as Amy locked the door.

The first thing Shadow said was, "What the heck was _that_!?" Amy panted. "Infected…Mobians…just like in…my story…book…" she said out of breath. Cream gasped. "Mr. Shadow, remember the story last night? With the infected Mobians?" Shadow remembered it all too well; no wonder it had been bugging him all night.

Cream piped up again, "Amy? Where's Mr. Big?" Immediately, the pink hedgehog's eyes filled with tears, and her ears drooped. "He's…" she confessed, "He's one of them." Cream began to sob into Shadow's fur. Amy continued, "Sonic had just left the house when I heard a crash outside. I saw that Froggy was infected, and he multiplied. Big…didn't stand a chance." Tears streamed down Amy's face. This made Cream cry even more.

Shadow stroked the young Mobian's head. "Shh, it's okay, Cream," he soothed her; "You're safe now." But something Shadow didn't understand was that Amy had used the term "multiply"; Honey had used it too. "Perhaps those misty clouds have something to do with it," he thought.

Shadow walked up to Amy and patted her on the back; "Amy," he said, "Big may be infected now, but that won't mean you'll have to fight him." The pink hedgehog smiled; she was still crying, but at least she cheered up.

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic had lost track of how far he'd been running. Finally, he was puffed out; Sonic collapsed in the dirt. The image of the evil Mobians was still in his head, haunting him. In fact, Sonic recognized some of them; one looked like it had feathers…

Sonic noticed a small store near him; since he was tuckered out, Sonic found it a perfect place to rest. Sonic walked into the store, and found it was a sports shop. Before he could even admire the décor, Sonic felt something whap him in the head, and everything went black.

When Sonic woke up, he felt a stinging sensation in his forehead. Sonic put his hand on his head, and his glove came back red; he had a bleeding cut on his head, just above his right eyebrow. Then Sonic looked up and saw a green hawk standing over him menacingly, holding a broken airboard.

"Well!?" Jet the Hawk growled, "Are you infected!?" Then Sonic noticed a gray Mobian albatross standing behind Jet. "Hold on, boss," said Storm, putting his hand on Jet's shoulder, "He ain't got red-and-black eyes." "Oh yeah, Storm!?" Jet retorted, "You said the same thing about Wave, and now she's one of them! Do you wish to join her!?"

Sonic stood up, waving his hands in innocence. "Woah, Jet," he said, "I swear I'm not infected." Sonic figured the Mobians that attacked the casino were "infected". "Hmm…" Jet muttered, dropping the broken airboard to his side, "Alright Sonic; you won this round." Sonic was just glad that the bird didn't brain him in the head again.

"Those infected Mobians really scared the boss," said Storm. Jet whipped around and slapped him in the arm. "No I wasn't!" he retorted, "I was just surprised by them!" Sonic laughed.

The truth was, Jet was _truly_ scared when the infected attacked the Babylon Rogue aircraft. And when they infected Wave…oh, Wave; she was awesome. Her purple feathers were sleek and beautiful, and her eyes were even prettier. Her attitude made Jet miss her more. Jet had feelings for that swallow, and now her heart was only filled with hatred and evil.

**Yeesh, I'm posting chapters like mad! Anyway, as the story goes on, there will be a **_**lot**_** of couples creeping into this, starting with Jave. One spoiler: Silvaze and Shadaria will creep into this. There's another couple, but I won't say anything because I don't want to scare anyone! Review, okay? Bye!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	6. Chapter 6: Dimensions

Chapter 6: Dimensions

Before he met the psycho weasel, Silver the Hedgehog thought he was prepared for anything. But once he found out the planet was being invaded by an evil infection, Silver felt as unprepared as ever.

He and the other two in Team Dimension, Blaze the Cat and Marine the raccoon, had knapsacks slung over their shoulders, trying to find a safe haven to hide from the infected.

"Silver-mate!" Marine said impatiently, "Are we gonna move already?" Blaze hushed the young raccoon. "Marine, do you _want_ to become one of them!?" Silver rolled his eyes as he peeked out of their hiding spot; no infected in sight. He got up and motioned for Blaze and Marine to follow.

Suddenly, Silver heard knocking; he looked around and saw a bear-like face peeking through a door. It motioned for Team Dimension to come in. Silver grabbed Blaze, who grabbed Marine, and they ran into the house.

Silver turned around to see who invited them; a large polar bear. "Gee," it said in a gruff voice, "You guys shouldn't be wandering around out there. Not with an infection spreading." Silver stood up and shook the bear's hand. "Thanks a lot. Name's Silver." "Bark," the bear replied, "Bark the Polar Bear."

Then a new voice filled the room: "Yeah, and a really _nice _bear at that!" Silver turned around to see… "Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog!?" he exclaimed, "How'd you get here?" Bark walked up to Maria and put his large paw on her shoulder. "Maria here was running from the infected when I found her." Maria said, "See, it went like this…"

Before Maria met Bark, she actually had been helping Vanilla in avoiding the infected.

Vanilla and Maria found out about the infection shortly after Vanilla had left Green Hill. Soon, the two Mobians found themselves hiding in a cart. Once again, Cream popped into Vanilla's mind; was her daughter safe with Shadow?

Maria noticed that Vanilla was lost in thought. "You alright?" she asked. But before Vanilla could answer, the infected attacked. Maria pulled out a hammer she designed and leaped into the fray. Vanilla followed, for she knew how to fight; back when she was just a little bunny, she took Tai Kwon Do classes. (lol)

It was almost comical to watch Vanilla karate chop infected while shouting "Hi-ya!", but Maria couldn't let herself get distracted. More and more infected charged at Maria, eager for her to join them, and Maria swug her hammer wildly, connecting with either the face or head every time. The ground was soon littered with unconscious infected; Maria and Vanilla were back to back. Suddenly, Maria heard Vanilla scream; one of the infected had come to and had grabbed Vanilla! Faster than Maria could interpret, the infected multiplied and dissolved into Vanilla's fur.

The infected grinned; Maria saw her chance and brained it with her hammer. It crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Maria looked at Vanilla; the rabbit was writhing on the ground in agony. Then she stopped; Vanilla stood up and opened her eyes. Maria gasped; red and black eyes.

Then Vanilla grinned at Maria and leaped at the hedgehog. Maria sidestepped and began running away. It didn't take her very long to realize that the Mobian that was Vanilla was no more.

Maria had no idea how long she'd been running; she knew not very long, for she crashed into something warm and furry. Maria held up her hammer in defense. The creature turned around, and Maria saw it was a polar bear.

"Stay back, infected!" Maria snarled, "I'm well-armed!" The bear held up his hands. "Woah, easy little lady," it said, "I'm not infected." Maria wasn't convinced, until she noticed that the bear's eyes weren't all zlago. "You're not infected?" asked Maria. Suddenly, evil laughter filled the air. "Nope," the bear replied, "But I think we're about to be attacked by them."

The polar bear took Maria's hand and said, "Miss, you're gonna have to trust me if you wanna avoid those guys. Do you trust me?" Maria nodded; she didn't want to come across those evil Mobians again. The bear nodded and swept Maria off her feet. Holding her as if he were holdin a baby, the bear took off running.

Soon, the bear had taken Maria into a small house. He put her down once they were inside and locked the door. Maria stood up. "Wow; thanks for saving me!" she said. The bear blushed. "Aww, I'd always help a lady," he responded, "So, miss; what's your name?"

"Maria Robotnik. Yours?"

"Bark. My name's Bark."

"Wow," said Silver when Maria and Bark finished explaining, "That's some story." "Yes, it was," said Blaze, who was laying on the couch, "I wonder how Cream would react to her mother being one of those?" Marine's eyes widened. "Jeepers, Blazey-mate! Don't even go there!" she said, "You don't even know where the Sheila is!" Bark was holding his head. "Umm…" he mumbled, "No offense to the raccoon, but I can tell she's going to get annoying." "Hey!"

Maria giggled. "Well, Silver, Blaze, Marine," she said, "Until the heat dies down, why don't you stay with us?" Silver nodded; with Maria's knowledge on mechanics and Bark's strength, they will be safe.

**A/N: A lot of forgotten characters appear in this story, like Honey and Bark. If you don't know them, look 'em up, I'm sure you'll find them. Bye!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	7. Chapter 7: Chaotic

Chapter 7: Chaotic

Espio yawned as he lounged in his swivel chair; Vector should have been back an hour ago. "Charmy," Espio said to the young Mobian bee, "I think Vector just lied about going on a secret mission." Charmy shook his head, "No way! Vector would never do that!" Espio laughed, "He's probably in Casino Night Zone gambl-"But Espio was cut off by a sudden scream outside.

Espio looked out a window and cringed. "Uhh…Charmy?" he called, "You might want to take a look at this." "Why?" said Charmy, but when he looked outside, he had the same surprised expression as Espio. Knuckles the Echidna was in a tree, with two other Mobians clawing at the trunk.

The two Chaotix members watched the battle-like scene in front of them, and flinched when they saw Knuckles hit one of the Mobians with a branch. Suddenly, the taller attacker screeched at the other one, and they both abandoned Knuckles' tree and ran off.

Charmy caught a glimpse at the two attackers; "Hey!" he said, "Is that Tiara and Cream's mom?" Espio shushed the bee; he had noticed that Knuckles looked like he was crying. Espio said, "Charmy, I think we need to go see what's up with Knux." Charmy gulped, but said nothing.

Espio and Charmy walked up to the tree Knuckles was in, the red echidna sobbing in it. Charmy knocked on the tree and said, "Hey Knuckles are you okay?" At the sound of the bee's voice, Knuckles immediately wiped his eyes on his gloves and looked at the two as if nothing had happened. "Whadya mean?" he asked falsely. Espio said, "We saw you crying in this tree a moment ago." "Nope, I wasn't crying," the echidna lied, "M-my eyes were just sweating, you know, after that battle, I was beat. Ya know?"

Espio rolled his eyes. "Knux, all we want to know is why you were hiding in a tree." Charmy added, "And we wanna know why you were attacked by Tiara and Vanilla!" Knuckles suddenly hid his face in his hat. His shoulders were bobbing up and down, so Espio knew he was crying again.

Knuckles pulled the hat off to reveal his tear-stricken face. "I couldn't protect her," the echidna sobbed, "Whatever happened to Tiara, I couldn't save her from it. What kind of Guardian am I? I can protect the Master Emerald, but I can't protect my own friends."

Espio patted Knuckles on the back, trying to comfort him. "C'mon," he said, "We'd better get to our HQ before anything else happens." "Yeah," Charmy agreed, and then he grunted, for he tripped. Knuckles stopped weeping to help the young bee. "You alright?" he asked. Charmy replied with, "What did I just trip on?" All the Mobians looked towards the bush that Charmy was standing by, and noticed a small leather bag sticking out of the bush.

Espio peeked into the bush and saw a small figure lying unconscious. In fact, it looked like it was a robot… "Holy cow!" Espio exclaimed, "It's Bokkun!" The chameleon picked up the injured robot and showed him to Knuckles and Charmy. "Geez," said Knuckles, "Looks like he fell out of a tree." The echidna put his heat close to Bokkun and whispered, "Hey, Bokkun; you awake?"

Bokkun's eyes suddenly flew open; he thrashed his arms about, screaming. "No! Dr. Eggman, get away! No Eggman! Don't fall for them!" A spasm shook the robot, and he lay still. Espio looked at Knuckles, then at Charmy. "Guys," he said, "Bokkun needs help."

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, pretty short chapter, but I had a heavy dose of Writer's Block back when writing this chapter; oh well. And no, Bokkun is not dead. And you can probably tell what happened to Eggman, but for those of you who don't, you'll have to wait till Chapter 15 to find out. Sorry! Please don't flame me! Anyway, can you lovely viewers tell me if you think the story's going good so far? Thanks! Em da Cat, out!**

**~Emilee the Cat **


	8. Chapter 8: Soot Sweepers

Chapter 8: Soot Sweepers

Tails' only goal was to reach Sonic's house so that he and Rouge could be safe. But his two tails were running out of steam, and the fox found himself lowering to the ground. Rouge's sobs had put her to sleep, and the bat's sleeping body didn't help Tails' flight pattern.

After seeing the bat so broken up after her lost gems, Tails couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Rouge never cries, and it really surprised Tails to see her bawling like that.

Soon, Tails found himself hovering over a small town; he found it hard to breathe as well, with all his flying. Then, the kitsune couldn't take much more; he stopped flying. Tails hugged Rouge as they plummeted towards a house. The two Mobians fell right through the chimney, out of a fireplace.

Tails landed with a _splat_ on his face. He looked at Rouge; she was groaning and holding her head. Tails then looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him and Rouge. They belonged to an orange cat, a purple bat, and a white polar bear. The fox blushed; he and Rouge must look kind of ridiculous covered in soot from the chimney.

Then the orange cat seemed to recognize Tails first. "Tails?" she said, "Is that you?" The cat began to walk towards him, but the bat stopped her. "Careful, Emilee," the purple bat said, "They could be infected." The polar bear said, "Kit, they don't look like it. Their eyes are normal." Tails immediately stood up and hugged Emilee; he knew this cat by heart. "Tails, I haven't seen you since our adventure together!" Emilee squealed; she didn't seem to mind that she was getting soot all over herself.

Rouge got up and high-fived Kit. "Hey girl," she smiled, "How've you been?" Tails was briefly surprised; Rouge sounded as if nothing had happened earlier. When he and Emilee finally broke from their embrace, Tails asked, "Where's Sam? Shouldn't he be with you?" The three Mobians looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" asked the polar bear, "I'm right here."

Then Tails recognized Sam's voice inside the Mobian bear. "Sam?" Tails scratched his head, "Last time I looked, you were a green hedgehog." Sam blushed. "Well, the hedgehog-me was kind of a…disguise." Both Rouge and Tails raised an eyebrow. Emilee began to explain…

The last time Sam was a hedgehog, he, along with Emilee and Kit, had just found out about the infection sweeping across Mobius.

Team Friendship was locked in combat with the creepypasta Mobians when it happened. Emilee was skilled with her tail and fists, Kit used her Chaos Emerald, and Sam, currently a hedgehog, was shouting while smacking infected in the face with a crowbar.

Suddenly, one infected pinned Sam to the ground, giggling evilly. Sam knew that a hedgehog couldn't throw it off; he wasn't strong enough. Then, a green mist engulfed Sam; Emilee and Kit gasped in shock. But Sam wasn't becoming infected; he was taking on a new shape. His quills disappeared, he grew in circumference size, and he went from green to white. When the mist cleared, Sam the Hedgehog was no longer there; instead was Sam the Polar Bear.

Sam gripped the infected and threw it farther than he could ever throw a ball. He stood up and bared his teeth at the infected left. In a cartoonish fashion, they all screamed "EEEEK!" and ran off. Emilee and Kit got a good look at Polar-Bear-Sam. "Sam…" said Emilee, "…you're…" "…a polar bear?" Kit finished the cat's sentence. Sam blushed. "Yep," he said, "I'm a bear."

"But…were you always a bear?" asked Kit, "Why did you pretend to be a hedgehog?" Sam sighed, "Well, when I wanted to become a member of Team Friendship, I didn't think you'd enjoy having a _bear_ on your team. I had to be a hedgehog if I wanted to fit in." Emilee smiled. "Sam, we would have wanted you on our team no matter _what_ animal you were!" she said. "Yeah," Kit agreed, "Hedgehog or bear, you're awesome dude!" A smile spread across Sam's lips. "Friend-hug!" he shouted, and Team Friendship embraced.

Tails whistled when the story was finished. "Wow," the fox breathed, "I had no idea." Emilee nudged Sam and said, "Now that he's a bear, Sam's 20 percent cooler!" Everyone laughed except for Rouge. "What?" Kit slung her shoulder over the bat's shoulder. "Don't worry; you don't have to get it."

**End of another chapter! And presenting, Team Friendship! Members are, as you can probably tell, my OC, and my best friends' OCs, Kit the Bat and Sam the Polar Bear. The whole story of Sam turning from hedgehog to bear is because about two years ago, he made his OC a hedgehog, but then changed it to a bear because POLAR BEARS ARE FRIKIN' AWESOME! Ahem…yeah, so review please! I love hearing from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**WARNING! INCOMING SONDASH CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SONDASH, I ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! ONLY READ THE VERY LAST SENTENCE, 'CAUSE THAT'S IMPORTANT! Okay, now, if you're okay with Sonic/pony shipping, read on, fellow brothers/ sisters.**

Chapter 9: Memories

Jet and Storm fiddled with the broken airboard, trying to fix it. "Storm, hand me the motorized hex-drill," said Jet. Storm looked at him confusedly. "What motorized hex-drill, boss?" the albatross asked. They didn't have a toolbox! Jet groaned angrily and kicked the broken airboard across the room.

Sonic heard the crash and came into the room. "Hey, hey, hey!" he said, "Jet, don't get your feathers in a knot! I'll fix it." Sonic sat down, took the airboard, and after two minutes Sonic handed it back to Jet, fully fixed and functional.

Jet's eyes widened. "Geez, Sonic!" the hawk said, astonished, "How'd you do that?" "Me and RD built one so that I could catch up with her," Sonic replied. Both Storm and Jet asked, "Who's RD?" Sonic's muzzle flushed red as he realized his mistake. "No one," he said, then ran into another room and locked the door.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief; if Jet found out who RD was, he'd never hear the end of it! Sitting in a chair, Sonic reached into a pocket somewhere in his fur and extracted a photograph. It was Sonic and a girl at a carnival. Sonic was wearing a small black tie and the girl was wearing a plastic green fedora on her head, as well as holding an orange plush cat. Her multicolored hair was wet and draped to the side of her head. Sonic smiled and felt happy tears in his eyes. He remembered that girl all too well; her name was Rainbow Dash…

_Sonic straightened his tie as he knocked on the door made of clouds; he waited for Rainbow Dash to open the door. How did the blue blur end up in Equestria? It happened when Sonic accidentally used Chaos Control and it teleported him to the land of ponies by accident. Twilight Sparkle had let Sonic borrow the Elements of Harmony to get back home, but Sonic wanted to do one last thing before he left for his home planet._

_Finally, the door swung open, and there stood Rainbow Dash. She smiled when she saw Sonic. "Oh, hey Sonic," she said in her tomboyish voice, "What's up?" "Well," said Sonic, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ponyville Carnival with me, before I…you know…leave." Dash clapped her hooves. "Oooh, that sounds great! Let's go!" With that, Dash grabbed Sonic's hand and flew to the carnival._

_The night was good for the hedgehog and Pegasus; they even managed to win a few carnival games. They won an orange cat plush and a plastic hat, which Rainbow Dash wore on her head. Finally, the two made it to a dance floor. Dash squealed in delight and pulled Sonic into the music-filled room. "C'mon, Sonic! Let's dance!" she said. "Um, Dash?" said Sonic reluctantly, "I can't dance." Dash snorted, "Wormsquat! All you gotta do is put your arms around me and sway to the music." Sonic did as he was told, and he soon found himself enjoying it. _

_After dancing to Starlight, Live While We're Young, and Love Story, Sonic and Rainbow Dash left the dance floor and sat on a bench, staring at the stars. Sonic cleared his throat. "So, Rainbow Dash, how are you enjoying yourself?" Dash sighed, "Oh, Sonic, it has been ever so romantic."_

_The hedgehog blushed; he wasn't expecting her to say that at all. "_She must already know_," Sonic thought. He cleared his throat again and said, "RD, I've, um, been meaning to tell you this all night, so here goes." Sonic breathed before he continued. But he suddenly got flustered and began to stutter, "D-D-Dash…I…I, um…I, I, I…" Rainbow Dash looked at him, puzzled. "Sonic?" she asked, "Are you alright?" Sonic felt blush returning to his face; he decided to get it over with in one fell swoop. "Dash! I lo…!" But Sonic was drowned out when a bucketful of cold water dropped right onto him and Rainbow Dash._

_Sonic and Dash looked up to see who or what dropped water on them: Dash's old rivals from Flight School, Hoops and Barbell. Both were snickering. "Hey, Rainbow Crash!" Hoops taunted, "Is that your boyfriend?" "Why not give a smooch for the cameras!" Barbell added. Sonic prepared himself for Dash to explode, but she didn't. Instead, she was…laughing?"_

"_Oh yeah, boys?" she chuckled, "That's real funny! How's about I give you both a mustache just for that?" Somewhere in her fur, Rainbow Dash extracted a Sharpie. Hoops and Barbell screamed and flew off. Rainbow Dash grinned at Sonic. "Those guys can't stand having mustaches!" she laughed. Sonic found himself laughing too. Then his blood ran cold when Dash said, "That picture sounds like a good idea, though."_

_Sonic gulped as Dash brought a photographer pony over. "Dash?" Sonic said, "We're not gonna…you know…" Rainbow laughed and shook her head. "Of course not," she replied. Sonic and Dash smiled as the camera bulb went off._

That photo they took together was the same picture that Sonic now held in his hand. He missed Rainbow Dash; he didn't even get to tell her that he lo…

Suddenly, Storm crashed into the room, ripping the door off its hinges. Sonic quickly shoved the photo back in his pocket. "Sonic!" Storm breathed, "Another survivor came!" Sonic gasped and ran out into the lobby. There, standing at the door, was a very banged-up Vector the Crocodile.

…**yeah. I'm a Sondash fan at heart, so sorry. I know a lot of you will be disappointed for this long wait for a chapter, then you get a chapter with a couple you don't like, so I'll humor you guys: chapter 10 is halfway done! Bye for now!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

Chapter 10: Escape

Amy couldn't sleep that night; she was still drenched in heartache. Watching Big turn into one of them had been hard for her, for Big was not only a member of her team, but one of her closest friends. Amy got out of Sonic's bed and glanced out the window; the infected were gathering outside. "_They know we're here,_" she thought with dread. Now that she was fully awake, Amy walked downstairs.

Shadow and Cream were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Cream looked as if she were hugging Shadow and sleeping at the same time. Amy smiled; that ebony and crimson hedgehog was Cream's closest friend at the moment. Almost like a brother… Amy sighed; Shadow and Cream's sibling-like affection reminded her of her cousin, Rob O' the Hedge.

Amy and Rob were the absolute best of friends, always hanging out together. Their bond increased after she, along with Rob, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver defeated Super Scourge and saved Mobius from his wrath. But it all fell apart when Amy had found Rob making out with Amy's anti-self, Rosy the Rascal.

"I can't believe you!" Amy had screeched, "You fell in love with _her_!?" Rob had held his hands up in innocence. "Woah, Ames," he had said, "I can explain; Rosy needed me. After how horribly Scourge had treated her, Rosy needed love. She needed someone who cares." Amy had bared her teeth at her cousin as angry tears streamed down her face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she had screamed. Amy then slugged Rob and ran out of the house, crying her eyes out.

Amy yawned, loudly; Cream's eyelids flickered and opened. "Amy?" the rabbit said groggily, "What're you doing up?" Amy sighed as Cream got off the couch. "I can't sleep," she admitted, "I mean, I've read stories about things like this, and I always thought they were fake. But now that it's actually happening, I…I just don't know what to believe anymore." Cream patted Amy on the back. "It's alright, Amy. We're all scared. But we will make it in the end."

Amy looked back at Shadow, still snoring on the couch. "Sheesh," said Amy, "Is he really _that_ out cold?" "Oh, yeah," said Cream, "Watch this:" The young Mobian rabbit walked right up to the sleeping hedgehog and said in a fast voice, "Hey Mr. Shadow, are you asleep?" Immediately, Shadow waved his hand at her and muttered, "Wao, wao…yur, majesty…" Then with a snort, fell back asleep.

Cream grinned at Amy. "See?" she giggled, "He wouldn't wake up no matter _what_ you did!" Amy and Cream snickered. _That_ was when Shadow began to stir.

"Who said that?' he muttered as he lifted his head. Cream and Amy stopped laughing and made Liarjack faces. Shadow put on a "not-amused" look. "You were making fun of me sleeping again, weren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe…" the Mobian girls said in unison. Before any of them could say more, they heard crashing on the door.

Cream hid behind Shadow in fear. The hedgehog snarled, "It's not safe here anymore; we gotta go somewhere else." Amy suddenly gripped his chest fur and screamed at him, "ARE YOU NUTS!? I'd rather _not_, become a mindless psychopath, if you don't mind!" Shadow pushed her back, surprised by how loud her voice could get. "Easy, Amy," he said, "All we gotta do is get past them; we don't have to fight them!"

"I think it's a good idea," said Cream, "But where should we go?" "The marketplace," Shadow replied. Amy rolled her eyes. "Saw that!" Shadow growled at her, "Okay, Amy, get out your hammer; Cream, its piggy-back time!" Cream giggled as Shadow put her on his shoulders. Amy stared at him blankly. "Now I'm concerned by a number of levels."

The three Mobians stood by the door, with Shadow's hand on the doorknob. "I still think this is a stupid idea," whispered Amy. Shadow glared at her, "Shut up!" After a few seconds, Shadow yelled "Now!" and opened the door.

Amy smacked her way through the hoard of infected Mobians as Shadow and Cream flew overhead. One infected grabbed hold of Shadow's shoe, and he promptly kicked it in the face. Soon, the trio made it to the marketplace. Before they could go in, however, they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Get behind me," instructed Shadow, and Amy and Cream obeyed. Amy still had her hammer out. Suddenly, a green Mobian hedgehog leaped out of the bushes, panting. Shadow recognized him immediately. "Scourge the Hedgehog!?" he exclaimed. Scourge was one of Shadow's enemies, for he had tried to take over the planet by force. But Scourge didn't look anything like a tyrant now; his shades were missing, his jacket in tatters, and he had scratches and cuts covering his whole body. In fact he looked…afraid and helpless.

"Scourge, what happened?" Amy asked, "Where's Fiona?" Scourge cowered under her gaze. It took him a moment to get his voice back, "Fi…Fion…Fion…Fiona…" Shadow noticed that Scourge was crying as he said, "Fiona…Fi…Fiona…Fiona's gone!"

**DUN DUN DUN! Once again, a cliffhanger! Hey, I kept my promise! You actually get a **_**good**_** chapter! (In your eyes, maybe.) Yeah, I wanted to make Scourge actually look helpless for once, so mrp. Rob O' the Hedge is really Amy's cousin, just look him up. Continue to read!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	11. Chapter 11: An Innocent

Chapter 11: An innocent

All was quiet in the small shop on the other side of Mobius. Inside the shop were hand-crafted trinkets, each with a price tag. All were beautiful, but nobody k new what they were made of.

The shop was known as "Mena's Bazaar", and there was a basement underneath the building. The owner of the bazaar lived and worked on the handicrafts in this building. She was a hedgehog; in fact, she was the female alter ego of Sonic the Hedgehog. Her name was Sonamena.

Sonamena wore a very strange outfit; a red headband with one green and one purple feather on it, a necklace with a plastic beak, black bracelets, a black belt with a variety of plush tails from a tiger, skunk, lizard, etc., and a multicolor poorly stitched cape attached to the belt. Her shoes were multicolored patches stitched into the shape of boots.

On this day, Sonamena was finishing off a handicraft when she heard a knock at the door. Straightening her headband, Sonamena stepped out of the basement. The customer had a heavy cloak on, his face hidden in the hood. "Welcome to Mena's Bazaar," Sonamena said in her slightly high-pitched voice, "How can I help you?" The figure appeared to glance at her. "I don't want your petty knick-knacks," he said in a raspy voice, "I want you, Sonamena." The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" The Mobian raised his hands up to his hood and lowered it. Sonamena flinched.

"You…you're Mephiles the Dark!" Mephiles nodded.

"An infection is sweeping across Mobius," he explained, "I have returned to build the infected for an army. Our leader has a notion that the infection must grow, but even after all Mobians are infected, we still need more. Our leader then figured out how we can expand even more:" Mephiles pressed his demon-like face near Sonamena as he said, "We will infect other universes."

Sonamena's eyes widened. "No way!" she exclaimed, "How're you gonna do that?" "We must collect the seven Chaos Emeralds and a Mobian to activate the portal to alternate universes," said Mephiles. Then Sonamena asked, "What're you doing _here_ then? Why do you need me?" Mephiles reached out and took Sonamena's hand. "We want you to join the infected army," he said smoothly, "You will become my second in command, and if you do accept;" Mephiles opened his hand, and an image flickered in his palm. It showed an image of a royal-looking Sonamena, laughing as she stood over terrified beings. They had no faces.

The image disappeared and Mephiles put his hand down. "Help us, and you, Sonamena, will get a share of the universes we infect." Which universe, that will be your choice." Sonamena's heart sparked with delight; if she got to rule a universe that would mean she could torture anyone in it!

Sonamena was a psychopath; her insanity brought her into making her crafts. She had even created her own chilidogs recipe that involved…erm…her victim's bodies. (This hedgehog has control issues, obviously.)

"Well, Sonamena?" Mephiles inquired, "Will you join?" Sonamena tingled with excitement. "YES!"

Mephiles silently grinned as he addressed the newest member of his army; this hedgehog will come in handy, yes she will. Mephiles didn't care that his words were had been less than truthful, he needed Sonamena to cooperate.

The infected army called to Mephiles telepathically; "Commander? Two emeralds found. Continue search?" "Yes." Mephiles grinned, although it wasn't visible; his next destination would be Scrap Brain Zone…

**Aaaaaaand, done! Sheesh, sorry about the long wait, but school has been giving me gray hair! *shot* Anywho, Sonamena is NOT, I repeat, NOT, my fan character. She belongs to DarkChaoClub on Deviantart. You should go check out her stuff, she's a great Sonic artist. And yes, I included Mephiles in this; kinda pains me to do so, cuz I hate the guy but he seemed to fit in the story when I was first writing this so meow. So, Spring Break started yesterday, so expect more chapters this week! Bye!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	12. Chapter 12: Dull Silver

Chapter 12: Dull Silver

…where Team Dimension was in hiding with Maria and Bark.

The team in question was snacking with the bear and hedgehog at the moment; Marine was scarfing down everything given to her in a heartbeat. "Goodness, Marine!" said Maria, "You must have been starving!" Blaze rolled her eyes, but grinned. The raccoon glared at Blaze. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Blazey-mate!" she growled, "I'm hungry!" Silver chuckled.

Suddenly, Silver's sharp ears picked up footsteps outside. Abandoning the food in his hand, Silver glanced out a window and saw a face he recognized too well. Silver bared his teeth and growled, "Guys, we got company." The Mobians behind him leapt right onto their feet in response. Bark held up his fists in a fighting stance, Maria took out a mechanical hammer, Blaze set her gloves on fire, and Marine whipped out a stick. Silver smiled, "You guys are more prepared than I thought."

Mephiles led the infected army right outside Team Dimension's refuge. He could detect Chaos energy inside the house. Then Mephiles smiled invisibly when he saw a familiar face in the window. "This is too good," he thought gleefully. He looked behind himself to find a very excited Sonamena, plastic butcher knife in hand. Mephiles' invisible grin rose even wider. The hedgehog demon's quills then rose, and the army attacked the house.

Silver almost went deaf as the infected army crashed through the walls. He and the others attacked, all screaming. Silver used his psychokenisis to throw the infected afar. Some faces he recognized, so he was hesitant to throw them; Bean the Dynamite, Vanilla the Rabbit, Nack the Weasel, the faces just kept getting stronger.

Suddenly, something tackled Silver to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Silver could smell his attacker's breath as he rasped into his ear, "Hello, Silver. It's been a while, _friend_." Silver snarled and threw Mephiles off of him. "I'm not your friend, Mephiles!" The angry hedgehog spat. Silver could hear Mephiles chuckle. The demon in hedgehog form then snapped his fingers, and a sudden burst of pain engulfed Silver.

The hedgehog screamed and collapsed. He looked behind himself and saw two figures. One was the infected Nack the Weasel, holding his hand out and grinning maliciously. "He multiplied on me," Silver thought with dread. Then Silver noticed the second figure. "S-Sonic?" Silver asked, weakly. Then Silver noticed that the Sonic-like Mobian had…eyelashes? "Hee hee, nope!" the Mobian giggled in a feminine voice, "But I'm a real 'Mena'!" She snorted with laughter. Silver's eyes widened. "Y-You're Sonamena," he gasped, "You're Sonic's female alter ego!" "That I am!" Sonamena giggled.

Silver felt Mephiles face the near-infected hedgehog. "Silver, you are needed if we are to thrive," the demon said smoothly, "We need both you and your Chaos Emerald." Silver's face contorted with pain as the infection took over his body. "I…will…never…join you!" Silver gasped through ragged breaths, "S-Silver…the…Hedge…hog…will…_resist_!" Mephiles touched the agonized hedgehog's head and said, "That is no longer your name. You have no name."

"Of course I do. It's Silv-"

"You have no name!"

"I'm Silver, I'm Silver, I'm Silver…"

"Don't resist. It's impossible to resist us."

"Silver, Silver, Silver…"

"You will help us…"

"I have…no name."

Silver had realized that resisting the clutches of the infection was futile. Slowly, deep crimson seeped into his golden eyes, and black began to creep into their corneas. Silver looked at Mephiles, then at Sonamena, and then stood up. "Silver the Hedgehog is no more," he said in the same raspy voice that all the infected shared. "I am ready."

Mephiles couldn't believe how easy that had been; with three Chaos Emeralds in his grasp, they were one step closer to infecting other universes. Once they do, the infected army will be unstoppable.

"We have the emerald!" Mephiles shouted to the army, "Return to base!" Immediately, the infected abandoned Bark, Maria, and the two females of Team Dimension and followed Mephiles and Sonamena into the bushes. Silver walked beside his new master, unaware of the friends he had left behind…

Blaze was surprised when the infected Mobian fox stopped fighting her and ran off; her confusion arose when all the infected left. Suddenly, Maria screamed and ran up to Blaze. There were tears in her eyes. "Blaze!" the Mobian hedgehog girl yelled, "Come quick! Marine's hurt!" "What!?" Blaze followed Maria to where Bark was kneeling over the injured raccoon.

Blaze gasped at the sight of Marine; the young Mobian's leg was twisted at an awkward angle. Marine was crying her eyes out and hugging Bark. "One of the infected tackled her into the remains of the house," the polar bear explained, "The rubble fell right onto her leg." Marine cried out, "Silver-mate! Where's Silver-mate!?" Blaze's stomach flopped; where the heck _was_ that naïve hedgehog?

Maria gasped and put her hands to her mouth. Blaze faced her and said, "No…you don't suppose…he's…?" There was no mistaking the waver in the lavender cat's voice. "I'm sorry, Blaze," said Maria, "Silver's gone." Blaze felt her heart shatter as these words left Maria's lips. Her ears drooped and her eyes filled with tears. Blaze hung her head and let them fall. "No…" Blaze then reeled her head back and screamed, "_**NO!**_" Tears streamed down Blaze's furry face. Maria embraced the grieving cat and cried as well. Bark felt compelled to hug her too; even Marine, even though it hurt her leg even more, hugged Blaze, too.

The group hug lasted for several minutes, until Maria said, "C'mon; we'd better find new shelter." Bark nodded and scooped up Marine, who needed urgent medical care. Blaze, still crying, stumbled as she walked, so Maria held her hand. "It's okay, Blaze," she coaxed. "No, it's not, Maria," Blaze sobbed, "I want my husband back!"

**I'M SO NOT SORRY!**

**Hey, quit throwin' rocks at me! I'll explain! Listen, I'm a crazy-Silvaze fan, and if you consider the fact that they're **_**animals**_, **it actually makes sense that Silver and Blaze got married! DEAL WITH It. Anyway, I'm sorry about the infecting of Silver; I wanted to have a character that I liked and (kind of) a lot of people liked**, **and Silver was the best I could do. Well, I couldn't do it to Shadow, because he plays too big a role in this! Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	13. Chapter 13: Upgrades

Chapter 13: Upgrades

"Vector!" Sonic exclaimed when he saw the Mobian crocodile, "H-How'd you make it out!?" Vector looked at him with angry eyes. "I tore 'em limb from limb," he stated, swinging his fists around, "I was able to take out most of them, but then…!" Vector angrily shoved his lie-detector at Sonic; the rifle was split in half. "THOSE N00BS BROKE MY LIE-DETECTOR!" Vector shouted at Sonic, spraying saliva at him.

"Geez, dude," said Jet, "It's just a stupid lie-detect-AOH!" The hawk grunted as Vector strangled him. "Don't…insult…THE LIE-DETECTOR!" Vector screamed. Sonic grabbed Vector's arm. "Vector!" he shouted, "Release the hawk!" "NEVER!" "Vec-_tor_!" Vector sighed and let Jet go. Jet coughed and Storm held him up to keep him from falling over.

Then Vector noticed Jet's newly fixed airboard propped up against the wall. "Wow, Jet!" he said, "That's a fancy piece of machinery right there!" Jet blushed and flattened his feathers. "Well, I don't like to brag," he said, (**Me: Yeah, right!**) "But I've been tweakin' her since I was a chick!" "Nice!" Vector commented. Storm nodded and said, "Sonic fixed her up earlier!" The comment made Sonic blush.

Vector looked at Sonic, intrigued. "You actually _built_ an airboard!?" Sonic's entire muzzle turned beet red. "No, I just…you know…fixed it," he said cautiously, hoping Vector wouldn't ask for any more details. "Can you build anything else?" asked Vector. Sonic felt his heart drop to his stomach; Tails was the techie, not him! He looked at Jet and Storm, and they were nodding. Sonic sighed, "Okay, I'll try."

The blue hedgehog walked into another room, then came out holding a flat-screen television. He sat on the floor and began to take it apart. After a few minutes, Sonic held in his hands an epic-looking metal sword. Jet and Storm's eyes widened, and Vector's jaw dropped. Even Sonic was surprised; he held the weapon in his hand and swung it around a few times. Sonic glanced at his friends and grinned. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Then the others had grins on their faces; they were all thinking the same thing: titanium battlewear.

The four Mobians ran around the sports shop, grabbing every metal or mechanical object they could find. Then they set to work. After fifteen minutes, Sonic, Jet, Storm, and Vector had some wicked awesome armor. Sonic was head-to-toe in blue armor, with a helmet that resembled those worn by Star Wars clones, but blue; his weapon of choice was the sword he made earlier. Jet and Storm had identical gray armor, with metal feathers on the arms. They also carried swords in their scabbards. Vector's was green, and way different from the others. On the metal shoulder pads of his suit, Vector had installed music speakers with all of his favorite rock tunes; when asked why he did that, Vector replied that they needed epic background music. ("Typical crocodile," Jet had said.)

Storm looked outside; Mephiles and his army were approaching. "Guys," he said, drawing his sword, "we got company." Sonic laughed as he and the others drew their weapons. "Heh; they won't know what hit them," he said. The four Mobians then crashed through the door at the army of infected, and Vector set his music to "Gangnam Style" (**DEAL WITH IT**) and turned the volume up to max.

The four Mobians were practically invincible in their armor; any infected that multiplied bounced harmlessly off the suits. After a while of fighting, Sonic stopped because he noticed one of the infected was too familiar.

"Silver?"

Sonic suddenly heard Jet's voice, "Come on, you idiot! We gotta get outta here!" Glancing once more at his friend, Sonic followed Jet, Storm, and Vector into the bushes. Vector turned off his music; no reason to have awesome music if they were retreating.

"Don't follow them." Sonamena was surprised to hear Mephiles say this. "Why?" she asked quizzically. "We'll get them later," Mephiles replied smoothly. He then began to walk towards the sports shop that the armored Mobians had been taking refuge. Silver the Hedgehog emerged through the door. "Well done, Silver," said Mephiles, "Do you have them?" The hedgehog briskly nodded and handed Mephiles two objects: the cyan and purple Chaos Emeralds.

Sonamena was stunned. "Where did those come from?" she asked. "These two were hidden in the store," replied Mephiles, taking the emeralds. Sonamena realized that they had five emeralds now; only two more and Sonamena would be ever so close to getting her own universe!

**Aaaaaand, it's done! Man, I'm having so much fun writing this, and I'm glad people enjoy it! Wow, I got nothing else to say. Oh well, Emilee out!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	14. Chapter 14: Reuniting

Chapter 14: Reuniting

When Tails told Team Friendship about how they found out about the infection, Kit had no idea that Rouge could break down like that; over broken jewels, no less. Sam was in hysterics, and Rouge glared at the bear, clearly not amused. That was when Rouge's sharp ears heard the coming ward of infected Mobians. Before any of them could react, the army burst into the house.

One infected grabbed Kit from behind and locked her in a death grip. The bat tried to escape, but the infected had a tight grip on her. Kit noticed her friends; Sam had been wrestled to the floor, Tails and Emilee were bound head to toe, and Rouge was in Kit's same situation. Two infected made way for a familiar face: "Mephiles?" Kit gasped.

Mephiles laughed, "Indeed, Kit the Bat of Team Friendship." Sam struggled under his attacker. "So what if you know our names!?" he snarled. "We are simply here because we detected Chaos energy here," said Mephiles, "We are here for the Chaos Emerald." All the color drained from Kit's face; she had the red emerald in her pocket! Gulp.

Then Mephiles stepped out of the house. "We have one infected here that will encourage you to give us the emerald. I will return to base." The hedgehog demon left and a white silvery hedgehog took his place. Emilee seemed to recognize him immediately. "S-S-Silver?" she squeaked, her voice wavering. He looked at her with unkind zalgo eyes. "Yes; I have joined the stronger force," he said smoothly, "Mephiles wants the Chaos Emerald. Give it to us, and we will leave you unharmed."

Silver smirked and walked up to Kit. "C'mon, Bat-girl," he said, "I know you have it. Hand it over." Kit vigorously shook her head; there was no way she'd give up her emerald, and that Bat-girl wisecrack was totally outta line! This only made Silver chuckle evilly. "Well," he said smoothly, "you will reconsider if you value your friends' safety." Kit gasped; there was no _way_ this was Silver! "Don't you dare hurt my friends!" she screamed, struggling in her captor's grasp. Silver held out his hand and said, "Then don't make it any more painful; give me the emerald, and no one will get hurt." Kit sighed…and brought out her Chaos Emerald.

Her friends gasped. "Don't do it, girl!" Rouge shouted. "No!" Kit growled, handing the gem to Silver, "I wouldn't _ever_ let you guys get hurt!" Silver laughed as he placed the emerald into his fur. Kit sighed, waiting for the infected to leave and let them go. Only they didn't.

Silver walked right up to a terrified Emilee, grinning maliciously. "B-but, you promised to leave us unharmed!" shouted Sam on the floor. Silver laughed at the polar bear. "Oh, Sam the Polar Bear," he chuckled, "since when have bad guys been honest?" Kit had had enough of this; she bit down hard on the arm of her captor, making him release her. Spreading her multicolored wings, Kit snarled and flew at Silver, rearing her fist back to punch him. But the punch never landed; Silver whipped around and clamped his hands around Kit's throat.

"Do you believe I am _stupid_?" Silver rasped. Kit clawed at her neck, desperate for him to release his grip. Just when she thought she was going to choke, something suddenly crashed into the room, knocking Silver and all the infected over. The impact made Silver yelp and drop Kit. The bat gasped for air as she noticed what had caused the commotion: four armored Mobians, all wielding swords.

Clutching a bruise on his head, Silver cried, "We have the Emerald! Retreat!" In response, all the infected hissed and followed Silver into the bushes nearby. Kit glanced at the armored Mobians, wondering who they were. The one in blue armor hugged Tails affectionately. "Tails!" it said, "You're okay!" Emilee gasped and smiled. "Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog removed his metal helmet and untied Tails and Emilee. The other three took off their helmets to reveal themselves as Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, and Vector the Crocodile. Sam high-fived Vector, Jet and Rouge were waving, Storm received a surprise hug from Emilee, and Tails and Kit hugged Sonic. "Oh my Iblis!" Emilee squealed, "How'd you guys get these awesome suits!?" Storm answered the orange cat's question, "We built them back at our old shelter." "Vector, yours in incredible!" said Sam, "Are those speakers on your shoulders?" Vector grinned and replied with yes. Kit laughed, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise!"

**Okay, you guys insisted updating, so here ya go! Yeah, Spring Break ends tomorrow, so updates will be extremely slow until the weekends. And I'd like to get at least five reviews before I update next!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	15. Chapter 15: New Allies

Chapter 15: New Allies

Espio, Charmy, and Knuckles took Bokkun into Chaotix HQ to fix him up. The haggard-looking robot was now lying on a couch with a moist cloth on his forehead. Charmy had found some medicine in their bathroom cabinets, and he gave it to Bokkun. Echidna, Bee, and Chameleon held their breath as they waited for the small robot to come to.

After a while, Bokkun began to stir; he groaned and held his head as he opened his eyes. "Hh?" he whispered, "E-Eggman?" Charmy threw his hands up in exasperation. "Aw, come on!" he yelled, "Why are you so obsessed with Eggman!?" Bokkun was fully awake now; he leaped out of the blanket covering him and stood to face Charmy, Espio, and Knuckles. "What are you clowns doing to me!?" the robot demanded, "Or face my…!" Bokkun reached for his leather bag, but found it empty. "What the!?" he said, and then looked at Knuckles, who was smirking. "We took your bombs while you were passed out," he said.

"Alright, then!" said Bokkun, still hostile, "Why'd you kidnap me!?" "We didn't kidnap you," said Espio, "We found you, and then you started spouting things about Eggman, so we took you in." Bokkun's face suddenly lit up and he smiled. "Okay, then," he said calmly. But then a rumbling sound emitted from his stomach. "But before I explain," he said nervously, "you guys got anything to eat?"

Espio, Charmy, and Knuckles found every dessert they could find in their HQ, and gave it to Bokkun, who nommed noisily. "Okay, Bokkun," said Knuckles, "What happened to Eggman?" Bokkun suddenly stopped eating, looking somber. He then sighed and began. "Well, me and Eggman were trying to find a new scheme to get the Chaos Emeralds, when these weird guys showed up. They had red and black eyes, and they called themselves "the infected". They wanted me and Eggman to join them. I told Eggman to run, but one of the infected multiplied on him! D-D-Dr. Eggman turned so creepy! He tried to hurt me even more than usual! I-I-I rammed into the side, damaging my jet pack, and then I jumped out of the Egg Carrier! I blacked out after that."

Knuckles' eyes widened. "Tiara…that's what was wrong!" he exclaimed, "Tiara and Vanilla were infected!" Bokkun suddenly began to cry. "Dr. Eggman is out to get me!" he screamed, "I DIDN'T EVEN TO ANYTHING WROOOONG!" Charmy patted Bokkun's head. "Aw, don't worry, Bokkun," he soothed, "We'll try our best to get Eggman back." Bokkun smiled. "Really?" "Of course!" said Knuckles.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Knuckles went to answer it, and found a pink hedgehog, a green hedgehog, and a purple nightmaren looking at him. The pink hedgehog immediately hugged Knuckles. "Oh Knux," she said, "I've missed you…"

"Gone!?" Shadow repeated, "What do you mean 'gone'!?" Scourge's breathing was rapid as he replied, "Infected! The army…attacked the prison…barely…made it out…alive…but, Fiona…" Scourge's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he dropped to the floor, passed out.

Amy rushed to the green hedgehog and gasped. "Shadow! Cream!" she shouted, "He's injured!" Shadow's breath got caught in his throat when he saw the huge gash in Scourge's side. He covered Cream's eyes with his hand, but she'd already seen. "Mr. S-Shadow?" the Mobian rabbit whimpered, "Is…is Mr. Scourge…d-dead?" "No!" shouted Amy, "He's breathing!" Shadow and Cream sighed with relief.

"We can't just leave him there!" said Cream, "Mr. Shadow, let's help him!" But Shadow was hesitant, for Scourge was a bad guy. But as he watched Cream drag Scourge into the building, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the hedgehog.

When Amy and Shadow entered the marketplace building, they found Cream fixing a large bandage on Scourge's wound. Suddenly, Scourge's eyes flickered open. Shadow was prepared for Scourge to attack Cream, only he didn't; instead, he rubbed Cream's head and smiled. "Thanks, little girl," he rasped, "That feels better." Shadow saw Amy smile at the scene in front of her. "Y'know, Shadow," she said, "Scourge might just be a good guy for now. Until this whole 'infection' is over."

**Sorry about the shortness/crappiness of this chapter, but Writer's Block was beating on me like a freaking drum when I was writing this, also I wanted to get back to both Knuckles' team and shadow's team, so I put them in the same chapter. In the meantime, how about a fun fact about this fic?**

**In the original draft of ****Mobius: The Infection****, it was a lot gorier and violent. It also included bloody deaths of so many characters, including Vanilla (killed by Knuckles), Scourge (suffocated by Shadow in a fit of rage), and Silver (murdered by Mephiles). After a while into Chapter 3, I decided to completely rewrite the story, making it nicer and (possibly) attract younger viewers. Plus, I myself cannot take that much gore, so no one dies, and there is extremely little blood. **

**There, you got your chapter **_**and**_** you got a little fact, so meow. R&R!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Plan

Chapter 16: A New Plan

Mephiles was pacing back and forth; where was Silver with the Chaos Emerald? They had six, (the sixth emerald was found a couple moments ago) and they needed all seven if they were to cross universes!

Mephiles then heard footsteps; it was Silver. "Red Chaos Emerald acquired, Mephiles," he rasped. Mephiles laughed as he took the emerald. "Well done, Silver," he commented. Sonamena giggled beside Mephiles, and he sighed; he couldn't wait to finally be rid of her. Once this portal was taken care of, he would tell her the truth.

Mephiles placed all seven Chaos Emeralds in a circle and called for Silver. The white hedgehog stood in front of the gems and held out his hands. Face contorting with concentration, Silver lifted the emeralds to make the portal. A purple vortex came into view…and lasted for only a second. Mephiles punched a nearby infected in frustration. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" he screeched. The hedgehog demon grabbed Silver from behind and gripped his chest fur in anger. "YOU _IDIOT_!" Mephiles snarled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Silver stared calmly into Mephiles' reptilian eyes. "It appears the Chaos Emeralds are not enough," he replied, "But I know how we can fix that."

"I have learned that each emerald has a certain Mobian bonded to it. We need those bonded Mobians." Mephiles was surprised to hear this. He released Silver. "Very well," he said, "Sonamena, scan the Chaos Emeralds and find who these "Chaos Mobians" are." Sonamena saluted and scanned the emeralds. After a few seconds, she showed the screen to Mephiles; the Chaos Mobians were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy, and Blaze. Mephiles smiled invisibly; this was too good!

Mephiles looked at the infected army. "Find the Chaos Mobians," he instructed, "Bring them here." The army saluted and ran off. This had to work.

Sonamena knew that they _had_ to find those Chaos Mobians, or she'll never get her universe! And Sonamena really needed some good luck in her life at the moment; after that embarrassingly short romance between her and Miles Prower (Anti-Tails), she really needed happiness. They weren't exactly in love, but it still broke her heart to hear Miles say, "We're done."

Sonamena also had family problems in the past. Growing up was painful; her father was abusive. Any time Sonamena would make a mistake, even on accident; her father would slap her and call her a bad word. Sonamena would always go to bed scared, awake, and bruised. One day, she'd overheard her parents arguing, swearing at each other. Sonamena had peeked around the corner in time to see her father snap her mother's neck. Sonamena couldn't take much more; she had run away.

Her strained relationship with her father is what brought Sonamena to her insanity; it is also why she killed boys a lot more than girls. Sonamena believed she couldn't trust any guy. But now, with the time she'd spent with Mephiles, she began to…well, have a crush on him. If he didn't feel the same way, Sonamena would be brokenhearted yet again.

She needed this chance at a universe; she wanted a chance to really love a boy.

**Oooh, things are beginning to get juicy! Okay, because so many of you are enjoying this story, why not send me some fanart? Here's what you do:**

**1: Draw a piece of (decent) fanart from a specific scene in this fanfic.**

**2: PM me with a link to your fanart.**

** There we go! R&R, plz!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	17. Chapter 17: Captured

Chapter 17: Captured

If you thought Blaze never cries, think again; she was endlessly bawling ever since Silver became infected. She didn't even speak; well, the occasional "LEAVE ME _ALONE_!" was the only exception, I guess.

Bark glanced at the miserable lavender cat and sighed. "She's been keening for an hour," he said exasperated. Marine nodded. "I always knew she and Silver-mate were close; I mean, they got married early!" Maria nodded and glanced at the raccoon's bandaged leg; still twisted, but at least she could walk.

But Blaze wanted to be completely alone, so when her friends weren't looking, she snuck off.

Blaze enjoyed solitude, but this time, she just wanted Silver, her naïve yet sweet silver hedgehog, right next to her. But right then and there, Blaze seemed to get her wish; a silvery-white figure approached her. "S-Silver?" she pondered aloud. But it was only a matter of seconds before Blaze was kicked into the sack.

Xxx

"Yep," thought Emilee, "This _is_ quite an unexpected surprise!" Team Friendship, Tails, and Rouge were getting socialized with Sonic and his comrades. Sam was still mooning over Vector's shoulder speakers, and Emilee, Kit, Rouge, and Tails asked Sonic, Jet, and Storm at least 20 questions about their armor.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from outside. "Probably more infected," Sonic muttered, "I'll go check it out." As he left through the door, Rouge said, "Well, I'd better help him out.", and flew with Sonic. After that, Storm suddenly said, "Hey, where's the fox?"

No one had noticed Tails sneak out the door to help Sonic and Rouge. But as soon as he got out, Tails saw Sonic and Rouge getting hauled away by two infected. They both had their hands tied behind their backs, their feet tied, and their mouths were gagged. Neither looked infected; maybe if Tails hurried…

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out from behind and clamped over Tails' mouth. He tried to struggle, but soon he found his hands and tails tied up. Tails whipped around to face his attacker, and came face to face with a blue hedgehog. "Sonic?" Tails thought, but then he smelled something sweet and blacked out.

Xxx

Amy was relieved when Scourge finally managed to stand up. But suddenly, Shadow pointed outside, and Amy found Knuckles the Echidna staring at her. "Knux!?" she exclaimed, "What're you doing here?" Knuckles opened the door and said, "Infected are coming!" "Uh oh," said Scourge and Shadow in unison. Cream hid behind Shadow and whimpered.

Knuckles came in, along with Espio, Charmy, Bokkun, and… "Sonia and Manic!? Sonic's siblings!?" Shadow exclaimed. "Yep," said Manic, twirling his drumsticks, "That'd be us." Then a third figure approached the house; Amy had never seen anything like her. She was a purple nightmaren. "I am NiGHTS," she said, "I have come to your world to fight for mine."

Silver lead the infected army towards Shadow's refuge; they had four of the Chaos Mobians, and the last three were in this marketplace. Silver had waited patiently for this moment, to finally get revenge on that black hedgehog. He raised his forehead quills and the army attacked.

Cream couldn't believe who had swept her up to protect her when the army invaded the marketplace. It wasn't Shadow; it was Scourge! The green hedgehog grabbed Cream and skidded under a table. Cream was amazed how well Scourge moved despite his injury. "Why'd you save me?" the rabbit asked. Scourge grinned at her. "It was the least I could do," he replied. Cream smiled and hugged Scourge as she watched the battle.

Shadow was convinced; the infected had gotten stronger. But as he PWNed infected Mobians with Chaos Spear, he noticed something odd; they weren't multiplying. They appeared to be trying to catch him. Sonia, Manic, and NiGHTS fought like pros, along with Amy and Knuckles. Suddenly, a flash of white caught Shadow's eye. Before he knew what was happening, Shadow found himself pinned to the ground by an all too familiar face. Silver grinned evilly at Shadow. "Why hello, _father_," he said, emphasizing the word 'father', "Miss me?"

Shadow growled, "Shut up," and kicked Silver in the belly. The two hedgehogs began circling each other like wild cats. "Silver," Shadow growled, "What in the Mobius are you doing here!?" "Because I want to finally get my revenge on you!" Silver spat, "You've never liked me, and you always kick me around! Now, it's _my_ turn!" With that, Silver charged forward, ready to grab his supposed father, but at the last second, Shadow shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!", and vanished.

Silver stood there, confused, until he remembered Shadow's Chaos powers. He silently cursed and jumped up and down in his fury. In fact, it was comical to watch him jump up and down while he kept cursing. Silver stopped when he noticed Sonamena running to him. "Silver!" she cried out, "We got Amy and Knuckles!" The hedgie pointed to the two infected carrying the passed out Amy and Knuckles. Silver nodded and instructed Sonamena and the army to go back to base; Shadow will have to wait.

Shadow didn't exactly Chaos Control anywhere specific; he just wanted to get away from demonic Silver. But when Shadow opened his eyes, he found himself falling through the air. The ebony hedgehog was so surprised; he didn't remember that he could fly with his hover shoes. All he did was flail about and scream. That is, until he crashed through the roof.

Shadow groaned as he hit the floor. "I think I fell on my keys," he thought jokingly. When he opened his eyes, he was staring right into the eyes of… "Maria!" Shadow exclaimed, sitting up. "Shadow!" the yellow hedgehog girl said, "You're okay!" Then Shadow heard multiple agreements; Maria's team and Vector's team, along with Team Friendship, were all standing right in front of him! "Whoa, hello!" Shadow exclaimed again. "Um, two questions;" said Jet the Hawk, "One, where did you come from, and two, why aren't you with others?" Shadow answered both his questions by saying he Chaos Controlled.

"Well, you'd better get back to your friends, Shadow," said Emilee the Cat. "Yeah," Sam the Polar Bear agreed, "We'd better go with you, too." Everyone else nodded at Sam's idea.

Shadow briskly nodded and held his hands out for Chaos Control. But before he could do it, he noticed in the corner of his eyes, Bark the Polar Bear smirking as he stood next to Maria. "Jealous?" he mouthed. Shadow rolled his eyes and gave all the gumption he had to Chaos Control all the Mobians in the room.

**I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WRITING THIS. *shot***

**Just kidding! I'm alive! Now, things are starting to wrap up…meaning 3 more chapters! Okay, before I get to work on the next chappie, I wanna say this is the last chapter I'll post before AIMS testing next week. As soon as all that's done, I'll be super-duper active! Please R&R, peoples!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	18. Chapter 18: Prepare for War

Chapter 18: Prepare for War

"Okay, Shadow," said Espio, "What're we supposed to do now?" All of the surviving Mobians were gathered in the remains of the marketplace, trying to figure out what to do next.

Bokkun raised his hand, "Um, did anyone else realize how the infected were trying to capture Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow, instead of infect us?' Everyone nodded. NiGHTS stood up. "I believe I know the reason," she said, "Everyone, have other members of your teams been captured?" "Blazey-mate went missin'," said Marine. "So did Sonic, Rouge, and Tails!" exclaimed Kit.

NiGHTS nodded. "Just as I thought," she mumbled, "The infected are after the Chaos Mobians." Charmy asked, "What're the Chaos Mobians?" NiGHTS cleared her throat and began to explain: "Every one of the Chaos Emeralds has a special Mobian bonded to it. The infected have the Chaos Emeralds, but they need more power if their plan is to work. And they will get that power from the Chaos Mobians." NiGHTS pointed at Shadow. "As the remaining Chaos Mobian," she explained, "Shadow is keeping them from their master plan."

Storm raised his hand. "Um…" he said, "What _is_ their master plan?" Sonia answered his question, "To cross into other universes." "Wow! Crossin' universes!?" Marine exclaimed, "That's ripper!"

Manic shook his head at the young raccoon. "It is so _not_ ripper," he said, "The infected wish to cross universes to infect those inhabitants as well. There will be no stopping them if they manage to do this. Their hearts are filled with evil and hatred; the very _air_ they breathe is lined with hate, man! Imagine; if they get away with this, they could take over the entire omniverse!" Everyone gasped and muttered amongst themselves.

"Wait," said Emilee, "So, if they never get their hands on Shadow, their plan won't work!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then Maria piped up, "Wait a minute; even if they don't get Shadow, the infected still exist. We have to find a way to defeat this evil, once and for all!" Bark nodded. "I'm with Maria; we need to beat them before they beat us!" Everyone nodded in agreement, except for NiGHTS. She merely sniffed. "And how do you expect to defeat them?"

Shadow stood up and grabbed a piece of wax off a candle and began to doodle a plan on the floor. He drew the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Chaos Mobians. "The infected have the seven Emeralds and six Mobians, right?" he said, "So, if I join with the other six, we can revert to our super forms and blast the infection into oblivion!" NiGHTS opened her mouth to say something negative, and then changed her mind.

"Everyone," Shadow continued, "Your job is to get me to the prisoners and the emeralds so we can finally be rid of them. Clear?" Everyone nodded in unison. Shadow dipped his head as well before looking at Vector. "Vector, you got any inspirational rock-and-roll music for your shoulder speakers?" Vector flipped through his CDs.

"'Bones Shatter'?"

Shadow grinned and made an A-OK sign.

**I FINISHED AIMS! YAY! And I'm kickin' the weekend off with a new chapter! Phew, things are really starting to wrap up! Now, I think I'll split chapter 19 into two parts because **_**it's just so loooooooooooooooooooooooong…**_

**Anyway, please R&R, peoples!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle pt 1

Chapter 19: The Final Battle pt. 1

Mephiles paced back and forth, impatient as ever. He had been seething with rage when Silver hadn't brought back Shadow, then realized that Shadow would surely come to rescue his friends. Sonamena was sulking nearby, trying not to look at Mephiles. Mephiles sniffed; he wasn't sure why, but Sonamena had been acting differently lately. She seemed…well, depressed and upset.

Suddenly, Sonamena's head jerked up and she pointed. At the top of the hill, a black figure was jumping up and down, mockingly. "Hey, Mephiles!" it shouted, "Come and get me, ya mouthless duck!" Mephiles growled in his throat; Shadow. Mephiles called to his leader telepathically. "Master, Shadow is in view. We will capture him and complete our power source." A gruff voice was on the other line. "Excellent, Mephiles. I'm on my way to watch our triumph." Mephiles cut off the mind-call and yelled at the infected army to attack Shadow. He then waited for the true villain to arrive.

~x~

Lucky for Shadow, the infected weren't very smart. As soon as they were in view, Shadow yelled, "Attack!", and his friends charged at the army. The entire hill broke into war, but Shadow was sneaky; he flew out of their eyeshot using his hover shoes, Cream flying beside him. "Okay, Cream," said Shadow, "Where are the prisoners?" Cream looked behind Shadow and pointed. "Over there!" Shadow looked behind himself to see the Chaos Mobians, all hogtied, lying next to their bonded emerald. "Okay," he said, glancing at Cream, "You ready for this?" Cream warily shook her head. Shadow chuckled. "Neither am I."

Cream held onto Shadow's back as he flew swiftly towards the Chaos Mobians. He then flew down and began untying Amy. "Shadow!" she said, "You came!" Shadow shushed her. "Amy, don't let them hear you," he whispered. Soon, all the Chaos Mobians were free.

Sonic brushed himself off. "Heh, thanks Shadow," he said. "Uh, guys," said Knuckles, "I think we'd better help our friends before they turn into mush." With that, all the prisoners leapt into the fray. Shadow was about to join them, when he heard a shriek. He looked over his shoulder to see Mephiles; he was holding a very terrified Cream.

"Cream!" Shadow shouted, then glared at Mephiles, "Let go of her!" Mephiles laughed, and Cream whimpered. "Sorry Shadow, but you just released our power sources," he mocked, "And seeing that you care so much about this rabbit, she shall pay the price!" Cream cried in fear. "Mr. Shadow! Help me!" Shadow reeled back his fists in anger. "You put Cream down, or I'll spear your head!" "Surrender to us, or I'll snap this girl in half!" Cream cried harder.

Shadow sighed, "Mephiles, don't harm Cream. She's innocent." "Do you think I care?" Mephiles retorted, "Silver! Teach Shadow what happens to those who defy us!" Shadow braced himself as the creepypasta hedgehog came into view. Silver looked awful; his silvery fur was cracked and scaly, with irretractable jagged claws on his hands. Two horns had sprouted on his head, replacing his ears. The infection did more damage to Silver than Shadow thought.

But to Shadow's surprise, Silver didn't attack him; instead, he rounded on Mephiles.

"What are you _doing_!?" Mephiles snarled. Silver spoke simple sentences. "Put Cream down. Let Shadow go." Mephiles' face was contorted with a mix of fury and shock. "Silver! What's gotten into you!?" he spat. Silver narrowed his eyes. "You harmed Blaze. You attacked her, just so that she could be a part of your power source. Blaze is not just a cat; she's my wife." Was Shadow hallucinating, or was there gold returning to Silver's eyes?

Mephiles furiously leapt at Silver. "TRAITOR!" Silver and Mephiles tussled around on the floor while Shadow picked up Cream, who was still sobbing. Shadow heard Silver speaking, his normal voice and infected voice flickering in and out of sync. "Shadow! You have to get to the Chaos Emeralds! They're your only chance!" Shadow nodded and ran off, carrying Cream. Suddenly, something red materialized right in front of Shadow, making him fall over. He looked up to see a tall blood-red hedgehog smirking at him. "Hello, Shadow the Hedgehog."

**Ooh, cliffhanger time! Told you it would be in two parts! Can you guess who the red hedgehog is? What will happen to Silver? Why has he had a sudden change of heart? Why am I asking all these questions? You'll have to find out in the **_**final chapter **_**of ****Mobius: The Infection, ****coming soon to ! R&R, and don't miss the great finale!**

**~Emilee the Cat**


	20. Chapter 19: The Final Battle pt 2

**Hello, peoples! You tired of wondering who that was at the end of last chapter? Well…**

**Does the name "Prince Dashus" ring a bell? (If not, you're gonna have to reread chapter one before you read this one)**

**Okay, now onto the big finale! :D**

Chapter 19: The Final Battle pt 2

Prince Dashus was nothing that Shadow had imagined to look like. Shadow had thought Dashus looked like a spoiled teenager with a cocky-looking face. But this wasn't adolescent Dashus; this was grown Dashus. He was taller than Shadow by two feet, he had blood red fur with red-orange quill tips, a grisly gray muzzle, dark green eyes, visible fangs, large black boots, and spiked glove cuffs.

"Well well, Shadow," Dashus said in his gruff voice, "It appears you have interfered with my army, and my plans." Shadow stood protectively in front of Cream and bared his teeth. "Last time I looked, Dashus," Shadow snarled, "you were made of stone." Dashus laughed cold and dark.

"Oh, Shadow; once it was in my mind that there was _still_ some evil in this world, I broke free of my stone prison," he explained, "I revived Mephiles to assist me in my plan for revenge. I brought back the infection I had created prior, but this time, infecting Mobius is simply not enough. We need to infect other universes."

Dashus held out his hand to Shadow. "What do you say?" he asked, "Will you complete our power source?" Quick as a wink, Shadow swiped at Dashus with a Chaos Spear. "No," the black hedgehog snarled, "Not ever!"

~x~

After two minutes of brawling, Silver found himself pinned to the ground by Mephiles. The entire time they were fighting, something astonishing happened; Silver's scales turned back to fur, horns to ears, claws disappeared, and his eyes turned golden again. It was as if Silver's love for Blaze had cleared the hate and evil the infection had inflicted on his heart, reverting him back to normal. Mephiles wasn't pleased by this, though.

"You've betrayed us, Silver!" the hedgehog demon snarled, "Now, you're going to pay with your life!" Suddenly, a flash of blue smacked Mephiles off of Silver. Silver looked up and was astonished yet surprised; it was Sonamena! The girl hedgehog appeared to be glaring at Mephiles.

Mephiles' "jaw" appeared to drop. "Sonamena!" he exclaimed, "What the heck is wrong with you!?" Sonamena's voice sounded wracked with pain, "Mephiles, there are no words to describe what I've seen today. You threatened to hurt an innocent rabbit, and you tried to murder Silver! Besides, you were never going to give me a universe, were you!?" Mephiles blinked. "How'd you know?"

Tears streamed down Sonamena's face. "I realized it after you began to avoid me. You lied to me! I've been lied to almost every day of my young life! And Mephiles, I…I…I was in love with you! I thought I could trust you!" She then pulled out her plastic butcher knife. "You betrayed me," she cried, "so I guess it's only fair that I return the favor!"

Sonamena screeched and leapt at Mephiles like a fruit ninja. "No! Wait!" Mephiles protested, but he was too late; Sonamena sliced him in half. Mephiles let out an ear-splitting screech as his body disintegrated into black shadows. "Mena! Please!" he cried, "I'm sorry! We can start over! Please, Mena!" Sonamena simply shook her head. "Shut up," she calmly said, and sliced Mephiles' head, ending his party once and for all; Mephiles the Dark was dead.

Sonamena didn't take her eyes off the remains of Mephiles until his black blood disappeared. Silver was amazed; he didn't think Sonamena was capable of that. She then turned to face Silver. The white hedgehog stood his ground, but suddenly, Sonamena's face crumpled and she fell into Silver's arms.

Silver patted the sad hedgehog's back. "It's okay, Mena," he said, "I was tricked by Mephiles too." Sonamena looked up at him and smiled. "I guess love really is this powerful," she said. Silver smiled back. "Come on," he said, "Let's go help our friends."

~x~

Shadow ran towards the Chaos Emeralds, focusing his mind on their power. In the process he knocked over Dashus, as well as jumping on his belly. Shadow trembled as he took in the emeralds' power, transforming into Super Shadow. Dashus laughed, "You really think your super form can stop me?" Shadow levitated the emeralds, and then cast them out to search for their bonded Mobians.

Four emeralds came back with Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Rouge, and the other two came back up with incapacitated Sonic and Blaze. One of the infected must have multiplied on Sonic; the whites of his eyes were a dark gray. He gnashed his teeth and struggled against the pull of the emerald. But as his blue fur turned golden yellow, the kindness returned to Sonic's face. All the Chaos Mobians' fur turned a yellow-gold (save for Knuckles and Blaze), indicating their super forms.

Dashus blinked once. "What are you doing? Stop! Infected! Detain them!" The infected multiplied, but the clouds bounced harmlessly off the Chaos Mobians. "Oh, Dashus" said Shadow, "What part of 'invincible' do you not understand?' Dashus stood there, stunned.

The Chaos Mobians gathered the bulk of the energy of the emeralds, and then shouted in unison "MAXIMUM OBLITERATE!" as a blinding white engulfed them. Finally, their eyes turned Avatar (you know what I'm referencing), and a huge blast of white shot from their bodies, restoring all the infected on Mobius.

The army in front of the Chaos Mobians wore confused and stunned expressions as their claws, horns, and scales disappeared, and their eyes returned to normal. The blast his Prince Dashus, making his body glow a sickly blue. "_NO!" _was the last thing he screeched before he exploded, along with any remains of the infection.

When the smoke cleared, the Chaos Emeralds scattered across the planet, the red and blue emeralds remaining. Kit and Silver grabbed their emeralds in a flash. The Chaos Mobians landed on their feet, turning normal again. Maria hugged Shadow with glee; everywhere around Shadow, Mobians were rejoicing. There was hugging and brofisting and high-fiving everywhere.

"SILVER!" Blaze screamed as she tackled the white hedgehog in a bear hug. "HUGH! It's…good to…see you too…Blaze…" Silver gasped, "Um…I'd like to breathe, please…" Blaze gave one more giant squeeze, then let go. "Silver, I missed you!" the lavender cat cried in happiness. Silver smiled as they leaned their heads in, and…well, you know the rest.

"Ugh!" said Dr. Eggman, "Disgusting!" Bokkun heard the doctor's voice and hugged him. "Dr. Eggman!" the robot squealed, "You're okay!" Shadow laughed.

Sonic had run over to his siblings and NiGHTS. "Sonia! Manic! NiGHTS!" he said happily, "I'm so happy you guys came!" "We couldn't just ignore the fact that our bro was kidnapped!" Manic replied. Sonic shook his head. "Yeah, but how did you get _NiGHTS_ to fight?" Everyone erupted with laughter except NiGHTS, who scowled. "Huh," she scoffed, "Well, unlike some people, I actually pay attention to flaws!"

**Ta Da! It's the end! This fic is over, and wow, I had not expected it to be this popular! Which is why I'd like to say a few things:**

** Thank you's to:**

**Sam the Polar Bear, who had stuck with the story from the beginning**

**DarkChaoClub on dA, who introduced me to the awesome hedgehog that is Sonamena**

**My brother, for helping me with the jokes XD**

**And to all those followers/ reveiwers/ favoriters who gave me positive feedback all the way**

**A very special thanks to everyone who made Shadow's adventure possible**

**Okay, I got that out of my system; I'm completely out of ideas for my next Sonic fanfic, so why not send me your ideas via PMing? (Private messaging) Thank you, my friends!**

**(Don't stop reading yet! You've still got the epilogue to read!)**

Epilogue

Silver sat on the roof of the Team Dimension house; just a few hours ago, Prince Dashus and his infected army were defeated, and Silver had beaten the infection from within. But the thought of him actually doing those evil things gave Silver the creeps.

"Hey, Whitey-Tightey." Silver turned his head at the sound of the voice, and saw his wife walking toward him. "Don't call me that," Silver responded flatly. Blaze sat beside him. "Dude, I know when something is bothering you, so fess up," she said. Silver groaned and held his head. "I don't know, Blaze," he admitted, "It's just…I could have killed some of my closest friends. I could have killed _you_."

Blaze smiled and pulled Silver close. "You're so naïve," she stated. Silver smiled back at her as their lips touched.

~x~

**Quick disclaimer: I don't own the anime this scene is based on**

"Hey, Amy-YAH!" Sonic's voice cut off when he was suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. The force was so great; it knocked him to the floor. He heard Amy's voice, "What a wimp! You should expect pillow fights when you're having a slumber party!" Sonic's eyeballs swirled in his head. "_Where the heck does that girl get her energy!?_" he thought.

Then Sonic heard another voice; "Pillow fights, huh? Well Sonic, you're lucky it wasn't her hammer!" Sonic opened his eyes and saw Jet the Hawk in the doorway. "Ugh, what now, Jet?" Sonic groaned, "You here to gloat?" Jet blinked. "No! Of course not!" Sonic was surprised; their adventure must have done something to Jet's brain.

"Big deal," said Wave the Swallow, picking up a pillow, "Who's up for round two?" She tossed the pillow at Storm, who fell backwards. "Oh, it is _on_!" the albatross growled, throwing a pillow at Wave. Amy let out a battle cry and joined the fray. Sonic and Jet both shrugged. "Some things never change," said Jet. "Ya think?" Sonic replied, and they both laughed.

~x~

Espio was sleeping peacefully until "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" filled his ears. The chameleon grumbled something about uppity-tooth faces and put his pillow over his head, but the music continued. Finally, Espio angrily got out of bed and stormed into Vector's room. "Will you please turn that down!?" he snarled, "You're liquefying whatever brains I have left!"

Vector looked at him in shock. "You've just insulted the shoulder speakers!" he gasped. "Yeah!" said Charmy, "Who cares about sleep?" Espio was about to make a stinging retort when another voice filled the room, "Look out below!" Espio covered his ears as Knuckles crashed into the wall with Bokkun on his back.

Knuckles dusted off his hat. "Bokkun wanted to know what gliding felt like," he admitted. Espio sighed, "Well, now that I'm awake: Vector, turn up the music!"

~x~

Sonamena breathed in deep as she stepped back into Mena's Bazaar; she felt cool and confident after the battle earlier. She had learned that 90 percent of Mobius was trustworthy, even guys. A memory of the battle came back to her, and she laughed at it.

After Dashus had been defeated, Miles Prower had actually come around and hugged her. Miles had asked Sonamena if they could get back together again and start over. But Sonamena simply laughed and quoted Taylor Swift: "Dude! We are never ever getting back together!"

Sonamena turned to the window and flipped the CLOSED sign to OPEN. She then grinned and stood behind her checkout desk; open for business.

~x~

**Again, I don't own the anime this scene is based on**

"This one!" said Kit, plucking the card from Rouge's hand, "So close!" "What's close?" asked Tails, "We're playing Old Maid!" Kit simply ignored him. "Hurry! Next one!" Sam took a card from Emilee's hand and looked at it. "Too bad," he said, and everyone laughed.

Tails was happy no one mentioned the infection after Emilee suggested a card game. He was certain that red-eyed Mobians would haunt his nightmares tonight, but he decided to let it go. Tails was just thankful that everything was fine on his wondrous planet.

~x~

Shadow twirled the spaghetti on his fork; he and Maria were spending the night at Cream's place. Vanilla put her fork down and looked at Shadow. "Shadow, thank you ever so much for protecting my Cream," she said. Shadow blushed. "Aw, well, Cream's like a sister to me now." Maria giggled, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hit the sack."

Later, teeth brushed and everything, Cream sat on her bed along with Shadow, ready for a bedtime story. Shadow looked for the book he had read to her a week ago, but came up empty. "Sorry, Cream," he apologized, "No book." "You can make up a story, Mr. Shadow!" was the rabbit's reply.

Shadow paled. "Cream, please, don't make me-" But the rabbit's adorable face made Shadow change his mind. He grinned and sat beside Cream.

"Once apon a time…"


End file.
